Potters Fall
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: Vad hände den där ödestigna natten då Voldemort fann familjen Potter gömda i Godrics Hollow? Här är min version.Färdig


**Här är min version av vad som hände den 31 oktober 1981

* * *

**

**Potters Fall**

Av Sara Björklund

Lily tittade ut genom fönstret för tionde gången på en timme. Hon hade blivit allt mer orolig de senaste dagarna. Trots alla säkerhetsåtgärderna som hon och hennes man vidtagit så kände hon sig inte alls säker. Hon visste vad "Mörkrets herre " besatt för krafter och tvivlade inte på dem.

Hon tittade ut genom fönstret igen och suckade. Bara hennes man ville komma hem någon gång, så skulle hon känna sig en aning tryggare. Lily log, och tänkte på sin man. James hade alltid varit för modig för sitt eget bästa, och ingen hade kunnat hindra honom från att jobba åt Orden fast han var i dödsfara. Han hade alltid vart så, ända sen skoltiden. Men han hade mognat något, och det var Lily glad för. Under skoltiden hade han, tillsammans med sina vänner Remus, Sirius och Peter varit riktiga upprorsmakare. James hade, till Lilys förtret, varit värst av dem. Ändå stod hon här nu, med hans barn i famnen och längtade efter honom. Hon hade aldrig kunnat ana, att det skulle bli de två en dag.

Hon tittade ner på sin son, där han låg och snusade i hennes armar. Han var ett år nu, och var en avbild av sin far. Samma svarta rufsiga hår, samma anletsdrag. Men ögonen, ögonen var hennes. Harry sov lugnt när hon la ner honom i vaggan, formad som en drake, och hon vaggade honom tills hon var säker på att han inte skulle vakna. Lily stängde dörren till barnkammaren och gick in i köket.

Hon visste att det var lika bra att ta sig ann middagen medans Harry sov, så hon tog fram sitt trollspö och började föra ut ingredienserna till en omelett ur sina skåp. Hon hade aldrig förstått sig på den sanna konsten att laga mat, men lyckades ändå alltid åstadkomma mer än vad hon förväntade sig. Just som hon satte in omeletten i ugnen knackade det på dörren. Lily ryckte till av rädsla men kom sedan till sans. Han skulle aldrig knacka tänkte hon och gick ut i hallen och öppnade dörren.

"Hej Lily", sa Remus. Av James alla vänner så var Remus den som hon tyckte bäst om. Han var inte som de andra av James vilda vänner. Han hade aldrig varit vild och okontrollerad, och han var en av få som man kunde anförtro allt åt.

"Remus! Vad roligt att se dig!" Lily kramade honom och gav honom en kyss på kinden.

"Så så, "skrattade Remus och gav henne en klapp på axeln. "Passa dig, James kanske blir avundsjuk".

Leendet försvann och han såg med ens dyster ut. "Är James här?", frågade han och tittade sorgset på Lily.

"Nej, Remus", sa hon. "Han är på _arbetet_". Hon fnös och bad honom stiga in. "Han kan minsann aldrig hålla sig hemma, hur läget än är".

De gick in i köket och satte sig vid bordet. "Det var synd att James inte var hemman när du en gång väl tittar in, men du känner James", sa hon och tvingade fram ett leende. "Det var egentligen dig jag ville träffa", sa Remus och tittade in i hennes djupa gröna ögon. "Jag visste inte vem jag annars kunde gå till", tillade han.

"Åh, Remus, sa Lily. Du vet att du kan prata med mig om vad som helst. Det har du alltid kunnat och så är det fortfarande". Remus såg lite gladare ut och sa sedan. "Lily, jag tror att Sirius misstänker mig för att vara spionen i orden" Lily tittade på honom med en uttryckslös min. Hon minns mycket väl vad hon hört kvällen innan, då hennes man och Sirius Black pratat i vardagsrummet.

"…._inte förneka att han beter sig underligt, Tramptass, gamle vän. Idag verkade han till och med rädd för att at upp ämnet. _James hade harklat sig och sedan sagt; _"jag misstänker Måntand lika lite som jag misstänker dig eller Peter. Han har inget med saken att göra har jag sagt." _Nu hade Sirius börjat tala med vädjan i rösten;

_"Men James, tänk om det skulle vara han. Han skulle kunna ange…"_

_"Tyst, Sirius!"_

James hade ilsknat till ordentligt och hon hade hört Sirius flämta. _"Jag menade inte så James, förlåt. Men det är bara det att jag vill ha tag i den skyldige, innan han eller hon hinner förstöra mer för Orden." _

Sirius hade tystnat och James hade börjat tala igen, men lugnare denhär gången. _" Tramptass, min kära vän. Du glömmer en viktig detalj. Det var fullmåne förra måndagen och han kan omöjligt saboterat för oss då. Det är någon annan och enligt Dumbledore finns det några misstänkta men mer har han inte sagt till mej" _J

ames hade här pekat på den svara punkt som gjorde Remus mycket speciell. Han var en varulv, sedan sin barndom och hans vänner hade under skoltiden fått reda på detta, och det var bara ett begränsat antal personer som visste detta.

Lily mötte hans blick och sa sedan; " Sirius är bara angelägen att få fast den skyldige, och han tror säkert inte på allvar att det är du, och dessutom står jag och James på din sida."

Remus suckade; "Ja, men det är hemskt att han ens kan föreslå mig. Jag skulle aldrig göra något som skulle kunna skada Orden, och att vara spion vore det sista man skulle behöva beskylla mej för". Lily klev upp och kramade om honom igen och viskade sedan;

"Vill du se Harry?"

Remus tackade gudarna för att han hade Lily att prata med. Hon förstod honom som ingen annan gjorde. Han önskade ibland att det var han som var gift med henne, men han visste att det aldrig hade kunnat bli så. Nu kramade hon om honom och det gjorde honom glad. Han hade aldrig fått såna kramar som han fick av Lily. Hon var den ända tjej som inte blivit skrämd av det faktum att han var en varulv. Visst, han brukade få kramar av James, Sirius och Peter, men inget gick upp mot Lilys värmande, älskvärda kramar och hennes klara varma blick.

Han följde henne in i barnkammaren. Han hade inte sett Harry på mycket länge. Lily lyfte upp honom och visade den lilla babyn för honom. Han var en kopia av James. Det var otroligt hur lika de var. Remus undrade i sitt stilla sinne om han skulle bli som James, lika äventyrslysten och modig.

Lily räckte fram Harry mor honom och Remus lyfte upp den lilla babyn i sin famn.

"Du växer upp i märka tider lilla vän, sa han. Men det är tur att du har så modiga föräldrar som skyddar dig." Harry öppnade ögonen och tittade på honom. Samma blick som Lily gett honom många gånger, gav nu Harry honom. Remus tittade in i de gråna ögonen och log.

"Han är så lik er", viskade han och räckte över honom till Lily igen. "Det är kusligt".

Lily föste ut Remus i köket medan hon bar på Harry. "Du stannar väl på middag?", bad hon.

"Ja, om jag får så skulle det vara trevligt" sa han och bugade sig. De hörde ytterdörren stängas och James klev in i sin svarta resmantel. "Lily, du kan aldrig ana vad som hände idag!" Ropade han genom hallen. "Moody fick nästan tag i Karkaroff idag, men han hann precis transfestera sig från platsen innan Moody lyckats gripa honom. Han är rasande och skyller allt på någon galen mugglarjänta, men du känner ju Moody."

James hade kommit in i köket. Hans ansikte sken upp och han stegade fram till Remus. "Måntand gamle gosse! Vad gör oss den äran av ett besök från dej, Lupin? Remus skrattade; "Jag kom hit för att prata med Lily och sedan höra om Dumbledore fått fast vår spion än.".

James kysste sin fru och slog sig ner vid bordet mitt emot Lupin. "Dessvärre inte. Albus vet fortfarande inte vad han ska tro men de dröjer nog bara en tidsfråga innan personen i fråga är fast." James var den enda som Remus visste, som kallade Dumbledore vid förnamn. De var mycket goda vänner och hade haft många möten med honom den sista tiden. Han antog att det var på grund av de svävande hot som låg över familjen Potter.

"Vad ville Dumbledore diskutera idag, frågade Lily. Han sa att det var viktigt i morse." James skrattade till men blev genast allvarlig. "Han erbjöd sig att bli vår hemlighetsväktare." Lily stirrade på sin man och sa sedan;

"Vet han inte att Sirius redan är det?" Frågade hon, men hon visste redan svaret. "Det är klart han vet. Han var med då vi uttalade besvärjelsen", fräste James. "Men han envisas med att Sirius ibland är nyckfull och kan göra något överilat. Där har han visserligen rätt, men Albus menar att det är just det som gör det lätt för Voldemort att komma åt honom, om han bara en enda gång är oförsiktig."

Lily suckade och visste att Dumbledore hade rätt om Sirius. Men hon kunde inte säga något till sin man om sina tvivel, men å andra sidan trodde hon aldrig att Sirius skulle ange dem år Lord Voldemort.

Remus stannade till sena kvällen och de hade en mycket trevlig stund tillsammans. Lily erbjöd honom att stanna över natten, men Remus avböjde. Han skulle upp tidigt och jobba för orden. James hade tagit ledigt så att han skulle kunna tillbringa några dagar tillsammans med Lily och Harry.

"Vad tynger dig, älskling?" frågade Lily då Remus gått. "Lily, jag ska vara helt ärlig" sa James. "Jag vet inte hur länge det dröjer, men snart hittar han oss och…" hans röst dog bort.

Lily visste vad han hade tänkt att säga. Hon visste att han fruktade att han inte längre kunde stå emot Volemorts kraft om han skulle komma till dem. James och Lily hade trotsat honom tre gånger hittills och vunnit mot honom. Men hon visste att för var dag som gick så blev han starkare, och ette till möte kunde sluta illa.

Voldemort hade en gång för länge sedan försökt få med sig James över på hans sida. Men James hade naturligtvis vägrat. Det var det sista James skulle göra. Voldemort visste James styrka och hade försökt en gång till. Men James var orubblig och efter det var Voldemort ute efter att till vilket pris som helst finna dem, och själv ta kål på hela deras familj.

"Såja älskling, sa hon och strök bort håret från James ögon. Vi klarar oss, och om inte så vet du att jag alltid har litat på att du gör det som är bäst för oss."

James tog hennes händer och tittade henne djupt in i ögonen. "Åh, Lily, vad har jag dragit in dig och Harry i? Hur kunde jag vara så tanklös? Jag visste vilka risker jag var beredd på att ta då jag började arbeta för orden men jag visste inte vad jag skulle utsätts dig för."

"Men James, jag är ju också medlem i orden. Vi har båda tagit en risk och jag ångrar inget. Att vara Auror har förgyllt mitt liv så som du har. Att bekämpa det onda med dig har varit det bästa beslut jag någonsin fattat, så jag ångrar inget." James tog henne i sin famn och kysste henne. Han skulle göra allt som stod i hans makt för att skydda henne.

"Har du hört något från din syster?", frågade James nästa morgon. Han visste inte varför. Det var ganska idiotiskt egentligen. Vilken dumbom han var! Han visste mycket väl att Lilys syster var det sista man skulle tala om, om man ville behålla husfriden.

Lily stannade upp med sina sysslor och vände sig mot James. "Nej sa hon kallt och såg forskande på honom. Hur så?"

James skruvade på sig och såg skrämt på sin fru. Han förbannade sig själv. "Heum…mja, jag bara tänkte att jag skulle fråga", sa han och log generat. "Jag menar, ni kanske blivit sams eller nåt."

Lily svarade; "Hur skulle de kunna gå till? Hon vägrar att tala med mej om jag ringer. Och hennes man har ju naturligtvis förbjudit mej att ringa igen. Jag skickade ett kort och en babyskallra som var köpt i mugglarbutik på hennes sons födelsedag,. Och jag fick ett brev tillbacka där hon förklarade att om jag någonsin skickade något till dem igen så skulle hon minsann inte stå för konsekvenserna. Hon har aldrig gillat mej, och kommer aldrig att göra det heller."

James visste att hennes syster avskydde allt som hade med magi att göra. När han följt med henne hem över en sommar hade hon varit livrädd för honom och hon hade inte sagt ett endaste ord åt honom. Men Lilys föräldrar hade varit stormförtjusta, och de hade fått en resa till Diagongränden, med guide på deras bröllopsdag. De hade älskat det!

"Förlåt, jag skulle inte tagit upp ämnet", sa han och kysste sin fru på kinden. "Det är okej", sa hon och satte Harry i James knä.

"Vad ska vi göra idag?", undrade James. "Ska vi…" han stirrade på elden i öppna spisen. Sirius hade dykt upp i elden och skrämde Lily, eftersom hon stod med ryggen omt elden.

"Tjena! Jag ser att hela familjen är samlad. Det var ju bra." Sirius vände sig mot Lily och log ursäktande. "Förlåt, Lily, det var inte meningen att skrämmas, men det är brådskande. Jag måste tala med er omgående."

James ställde sig upp med Harry i famnen. "Det har väl inget att göra med "du vet vad" eller hur?", svarade James och mötte Lilys skärrade blick. James visste att Lily var livrädd att det skulle hända Sirius något som gjorde att han övertalades att säga var de höll hus. Sirius tittade från Lily till James och sa sedan; "Jag är ledsen, men det handlar i allra högsta grad om "ni vet vad", sa han och såg bedrövad ut. "Jag är rädd för stt ni måste byta hemlighetsväktare omedelbart."

"V-Vad, stötte Lily fram. Du kan inte mena allvar Sirius!" Hon vände sig mot sin man och sa med förtvivlan i blicken och stirrade sedan på Sirius.

"Vi måste nog prata, kan du komma hit Sirius?", frågade James. Sirius nickade och klev igenom elden. Han borstade av sig sotet från sin svarta klädnad och rätade på sig. "

Vad är det som pågår Sirius? Jag kan inte se att det finns några problem, varför i all sin dar skulle det vara nödvändigt att byta. Jag har stort förtroende för dig, det vet du." James lämnade över den nyvakne Harry till Lily och förde in sin kamrat till vardagsrummet. Lily stegade efter, dehär kunde James inte avhålla henne. Hon gick in i rummet, gav sin man en blick och stängde dörren efter sig. De satte sig ner i soffan och Sirius suckade.

"Han är efter mig. Läckan har talat om för honom att det är jag som är er hemlighetsväktare." James grep tag Lilys hand och kramade den hårt. Det var dehär de hade varit rädda för. "…Men..dehär betyder ju att någon som står oss nära är spionen..", stammade Lily,

"Ja, jag ser det inte på något annat sätt, sa Sirius. Nu är det bara en tidsfråga innan "mörkrets herre" kommer efter mig. Vi måste byta, och jag vet till vem." James tittade på honom, och undrade vad som kunde komma härnäst.

"Jag har kommit underfund med att det bästa alternativet ni har är att byta till Petigrew."

Sirius tittade på paret Potter med en sorgsen blick. "Han är den enda som "mörkrets herre" inte kommer att misstänka. Jag menar, han har alltid varit svagast av oss, man skulle aldrig kunna tro att ni gjort honom till er hemlighetsväktare. Det är perfekt."

James tänkte så det knakade. Om han gjorde Peter till sin hemlighetsväktare skulle han utsätta honom för stor fara, och en strid mot Voldemort skulle han aldrig vinna. Å andra sidan, om han var beredd att ta risken… "Lily, vad tycker du?" James såg på sin fru. Hon brukade ofta veta vad som var bäst. Han visste att hon haft sina tvivel när Sirius blev hemlighetsväktare men nu såg hon allt annat än glad ut vid tanken på att byta. Tvivlade hon på Peter? Om så var fallet kunde han inte klandra henne, men han visste att hon inte skulle ljuga.

"Vad har vi för val? Behålla Sirius och riskera hans liv eller byta och gömma Peter i den mån det går och hoppas på det bästa?", mumlade hon. "Jag antar att vi måste fråga Peter först", sa hon.

James steg upp ur soffan och klev fram till brasan. Han kastade en handfull flammpulver i brasan, klev in i de gröna lågorna och ropade "Peter Pettigrew!", han försvann i flammorna och elden blev åter orange.

"Hur är det Lily?", frågade Sirius. Lily tittade på honom med stora tårfyllda ögon, och sedan brast det.

Hon tittade ner på sin sovande son, och tårarna rann. Hon var rädd att hon skulle väcka honom med sina snyftningar. Hon la babyn på soffan och satte händerna för ansiktet. "Sirius, snyftade hon, Jag klarar det inte! Förföljelsen tar knäcken på mig. Jag har inte varit ute på två månader, Harry börjar säkert också må dåligt. Jag vill att det ska ta slut!"

Sirius satte sig på knä framför henne och strök bort en lock ab det mörka håret.

"Lily, vet James om dehär, om hur du känner?"

Lily började gråta ännu mera och mellan snyftningarna kunde han urskilja ett svagt "N.ne.nej..han vet inget."

Sirius tog hennes händer lyfte på hennes huvud och kysste henne på kinden. "Såja, sa han. Det är snart över, snart kan du vistas på gatan igen. Dehär ar snart över, tro mej. Jag vet att du inte gillar mig något vidare men jag har alltid tyckt att du vart en toppentjej, och jag vet att du klarar dehär."

Lily slutade gråta och tog fram sin näsduk. Hon tog Sirius händer. "Du verkar redan veta att jag inte gillat dig något vidare men de har förändras. Jag har sett hur du kämpat för att vi ska få leva, och att du blev vår hemlighetsväktare bevisar att du är så godhjärtad som James alltid sagt." Hon kramade om honom och sedan tillade hon;

"Jag skulle uppskatta om du inte sa något om mitt utbrott till James." Sirius log och nickade. "Jag säger inget.

James kom tillbaka efter tjugo minuter med en liten man som inte var hälften så lång som James. Han var å andra sidan ganska rund, och hade ett råttliknande ansikte. Sirius reste sig och gick fram till mannen.

"Peter, hur står det till? Vad tyckte du om mitt förslag?" Peter såg rädd men bestämd ut. "Han har sagt ja", sa James.

Det hade blivit mörkt ute. Bytet var utfört och Sirius hade gett sig av för att gömma Peter. Lily och James satt i vardagsrummet och pratade. Det var länge sedan de hade suttit tillsammans och bara talat med varandra. Harry sov i famnen på sin mor, och för förata gången på flera veckor kände Lily sig trygg.

Sirius hade varit på puben Svinhuvudet , men för ovanlighetens skull inte supit sig full. Han hade hållit ett vakande öga på ett par misstänkta dödsätare. Det hade inte hänt något. De hade suttit och snackat smörja, och när de väl gick hem hade de blivit så berusade att de inte kunde göra annat än skratta.

Nu var han på väg till grottan där han gömt Peter. Han skulle förvissa sig om att allt var som de skulle innan han skulle rapportera till Dumbledore. Han gick stigen upp till grottan och ställde sig utanför öppningen och lyssnade så att ingen hade följt efter honom. Sedan klev han in. "Peter, det är bara jag. Vet du vad jag har gjort hela jä…Vid Merlins skägg! PETER!" Sirius stirrade in i grottan. Peter var borta. Inga tecken på strid, inget meddelande… ingenting. Det var bara en tanke som flög genom Sirius huvud. _James och Lily, Jag måste varna dem!_

Ute blåste vinden, och förde med sig en isande känsla. Vid skogsbrynet kunde man se en gestalt dyka upp. Figuren bar svart mantel. Det var en man, lång och reslig. Månen lyste upp hans ansikte då han trädde ut från skogen. Hans ansikte var mycket spetsigt, röda ögon och blek hy. Hans namn var Tom Dolder. Ett namn han inte gillade, men som han ärvt efter sin far. Han var glad. Något fantastiskt hade skett som han aldrig vågat hoppas på, något rent ut sagt obeskrivligt trevligt. Detta var något han hade väntat länge på, och äntligen hade det skett. Han log, när han gick över åkern mot huset på andra sidan. Nu var det dags. Ingen skulle kunna undkomma honom.

James vaknade med ett ryck. Det var något som väckt honom. Han kände sig inte alls trygg, vilket inte var ovanligt, men ikväll var det mer än vanligt. Han vände sig mot sin fru. Skulle han väcka henne?

"Lily, vakna, det är nåt som inte stämmer". Lily slog upp ögonen och stirrade på honom.

"Vad är det James?" Han hade inget svar. Han klev upp ur sängen, kastade en ömsint blick på sin son som låg i vaggan som de bar in varje kväll, och gick vidare in i köket. James tittade ut genom fönstret. Han spejade ut över åkern, precis som om han visste vad han skulle få se. Där var han. Han hade hittat dem. Paniken stegrade sig inom honom.

"LILY, DET ÄR HAN! HAN KOMMER!"

Han hörde en duns, några snabba springande steg och sedan uppenbarade sig Lily i dörröppningen. Hon var likblek. "James, viskade hon, va ska vi göra?"

James rusade fram till henne och sa; "Du måste ge dej av med Harry härifrån! Harry får inte bli skadad."

Lily skakade på huvudet. "Jag hjälper dig, James. Du vet att jag kan."

Nu hördes ljudet av steg som klev upp på trappan utanför. "DET ÄR HAN skrek James. "TA HARRY HÄRIFRÅN! NU! JAG UPPEHÅLLER HONOM SÅ NI KAN KOMMA IVÄG"

Lily sa inte emot. Hon sprang till sovrummet och hämtade Harry som började gråta när hans mor så hastigt ryckte honom ur hans sömn. Han var inte van vid en sådan behandling.

Lily sprang mot veranda dörren och försökte rycka upp den, men den var låst. Och nyckeln fanns i hallen, bredvid ytterdörren. Hon hörde dörren smälla upp.

"POTTER!" skrek en hes röst.

"SA JAG INTE ATT JAG SKULLE HITTA ER?"

Lily hörde Voldemort gå over tröskeln. Hon vågade inte andas längre. Hon försökte i sin förvivlan trösta Harry, och han hade, till Lilys lycka lugnat sig en aning. Hon sprang fram till byrån, där hon slet upp sitt trollspö ur sin vardagsklädnad som hon hängt över en stol. Hon hörde James stega ut i hallen. Han var beredd på strid.

"Jasså, jag ser att du kommer själv, sa James. Jag hade förväntat mig någon av dina trogna tjänare. Malfoy kanske," tillade han. Voldemort log ett elakt leende.

"Lucius är inte kapabel nog till de här", sa han hest. "Du och din fru har varit svårare att ta kål på än jag förutsett, men det är inte därför jag är här."

James stirrade på Voldemort. "Har inte Dumbledore talat om det för dig?", sa Voldemort sockersött. "Och jag som trodde ni var goda vänner." James blev ännu mer frustrerad. Vad var det han snackade om? "Du känner alltså inte till profetian som förutspåtts om mig och unge Harry?" Voldemort njöt av James ovisshet. James stod som fallen från skyarna. Vad var det han menade? Ville han åt Harry?

"Visst, jag kan inte förneka att det skulle vara slöseri med både tid och kraft, nu när jag äntligen hittat er, att inte också döda er, nu när jag ändå är här."

"HA!", skrek James." Du kommer inte åt oss. Du kanske lyckas få mig, men Lily är redan långt härifrån med Harry. Så dem får du aldrig tag i."

Voldemort höjde sin trollstav, och James var inte sen att göra likadant. "Nu råkar det vara så att jag veta att din fru och son, befinner sig i rummet intill."

Lily skulle aldrig glömma det som hände sen.

James kastade iväg en avvärjningsbesvärjelse mot honom men Voldemort han undan. Han riktade trollsraven mot James och skrek "Curscio!" Förbannelsen träffade James och han föll ihop på golvet av smärta. Voldemort lyfte trollstaven igen, men innan han hade uttalat någon förbannelse över James, var denne redan på fötter. Han kastade iväg en lamslagningsbesvärjelse och missade med en hårsmån. Lord Voldemort å andra sidan skrek "Profectus Totalus!", och James armar och ben slogs ihop och han föll med en dov duns i golvet. Voldemort gick fram till honom och bröt förhäxningen. Men när James började röra sig, väste Voldemort.

"Adjö, Mr Potter ", och uttalade sedan den dödande förbannelsen "Avada Kedavra!", och James var borta.

Lily hörde honom komma, fon tog ett fast grepp om sin trollstav, fast hon skakade från tårna ända ut i fingerspetsarna. James var borta, men hon måste skydda Harry. Voldemort kom in i rummet.

"Ge mej Harry, Lily, så kansek jag skonar ditt liv."

Lily höjde trollstaven men Voldemort var beredd. "Expeliarmus!" ropade han och Lilys trollspå flög ur hennes hand och fångades upp av Voldemort.

"Så, ge mej nu Harry flicka!"

Lily tryckte harry hårdare intill sig och sjönk ner på knä. "Snälla, skona Harry snyftade hon. Han är bara ett barn! Jag gör vad som helst, vad som helst!"

Men Voldemort tog ingen notis om hennes bönanden och ryckte åt sig barnet. Han slängde ner honom på golvet och höjde sin trollstav.

Nej, tänkte Lily. Han ska inte få Harry, han ska inte! Hon kastade sig över Harry som en mänsklig sköld. Voldemort skrattade.

"Du dör för ditt barn, så rörande!". han gav ifrån sig ett elakt skratt och uttalade den dödande förbannelsen, och så var harry ensam med "Mörkrets Herre".

Voldemort tittade ner på babyn. Han hade aldrig hört hela profetian, men han kunde ana att denne baby en dag, som vuxen skulle komma att bli ett ortoligt hot för honom, så han måste bort.

Det var för ynkligt. Han höjde trollstaven mot den gråtande babyn och ropade ut i luften "Avada Kedavra!"

Den gröna strålen kom utskjutande från trollstaven så som den gjort så många gånger förr. Han hade börjat tycka om den mer och mer. Den gav honom makt. Han såg hur babyn träffades av den, men något hände. Den gröna strålen slog tillbaka och innan han hann reagera, hade han själv träffats av den. Han skrek och fäktade för att släppa taget om staven, men den satt fast. Han kunde inte släppa. Han kände smärtan, så som han aldrig känt den förut, och sedan kände han hur han lämnade sin brinnande kropp. Var han död? Nej, men han hade blivit någon sorts ande. Han skrek av smärta och raseri. Vad hade gått snett? Vad hade ungen gjort? Han visste att han måste fly. Han susade ut genom den öppna ytterdörren och försvann, men en tanke hade nässlat sig fast i honom;

_Du ska dö, Harry Potter!_

En uggla susade genom luften. Runt ena benet dinglade ett pergamentstycke. Ugglan flög genom skogen och upp, upp mot ett svart slott som avtecknar sig ovanför trädtopparna. Ugglan flyger tyst in bland tornen på slottet och svävar upp till de högsta av dem alla. Fågeln landade mjukt och pickade mot fönsterrutan med näbben.

En man sitter vid ett skrivbord. Han suckar, drar sig i skägget och mumlar; "Om jag bara kunde begripa…" Mannen var bekymrad. Han hade förgäves försökt hitta en bedragare, men hade ännu inte lyckats. Och detta var emellertid inte allt. Tidigare, för att vara exakt två dagar tidigare, hade James varit hos honom. Han hade varit bekymrad, och med tanke på omständigheterna var detta inte konstigt. Men James var inte en man som man kunde så lätt skrämma. Och ändå hade han denna gång varit det, det var han säker på.

Mannen suckade åter och sköt sina halvmåneformade glasögon längre upp på näsan, just som ett svagt hoande hördes, och sedan en näbb som slog mot rutan. Mannen reste sig och öppnade fönstret. Han befriade ugglan från sitt meddelande och ugglan flög hoande iväg genom natten. Han stängde fönstret och satte sig ner i sin länsstol igen och öppnade pergamentet. Han läste meddelandet som till synes var nerkraffsat i all hast.

_Ett större antal dödsätare har setts nära Potters hem, tyckte du borde veta. Ger mig av dit nu._

_Frank  
_

Mannen vände sig om, kastade något i elden och ropade; "Severus, jag måste tala med dig." En svartklädd man med svart fettigt hår och rått ansiktsuttryck klev ut ur elden. "Ni kallade. Professorn", sa Severus och bugade. "Man har sett dödsätare vid Lily och James, Severus, jag vill att du beger dig dit och kollar att de är välbehållna och sedan rapporterar du tillbaka till mig". Severus bugade på nytt, tog två steg bakåt och transfererade sig därifrån. Efter två minuter var han tillbaka.

"Huset ligger i ruiner, och man befarar att de är döda", sa han stadigt, men det syntes att han var skakad. Mannen i stolen flög upp, gav Severus en hastig blick fylld av rädsla och försvann med ett plopp. Efter bara två sekunder hördes ännu err plopp och Severus försvann.

Mannen som försvunnit dök upp på gräsplätten utanför slottet. Han stegade iväg mot en stuga, som låg nära skogen. Han knackade på dörren och gick in.

Huset var totalförstört.

Väggar hade rasat ihop, taket hade rasat in till hälften, och en ensam man stod och stirrade på förödelsen. Sirius visste inte vad det var han såg. De var borta och allt var hans fel, och det värsta var, att han nu visste vem som hade läckt.

Månadet av sökande och så var det den person som de aldrig någonsin tänkt på. Peter hade kunnat arbeta ostört. Han skulle** DÖDA** honom!

Bäst som det är dyker en storvuxen man upp. Det är Hagrid. Det är säkert Dumbledore som skickat honom. Han ställer sig bredvid Sirius och viskar. "E dom döda?" Sirius stirrar på honom.

"Allt är mitt fel!", snyftar han ."Inte då" suckar Hagrid och kämpar med tårarna. "Dom va så fina människor."

Han stegar närmare och sträcker på sig. "Ska kolla om det finns någe å rädda" stammar han och stegar in i ruinerna. Han var borta en stund, och sedan kom han bärande på ett litet bylte.

"Harry, ropade Sirius. Lever han, Hagrid?"

Hagrid närmade sig med ett förundrat uttryck i ansiktet. "Ja Sirius, han e alldeles levande. Han låg bredvid föräldrarna sina, åh, stackars unge, ingen mamma å ingen pappa."

Sirius stirrade ner på harry, som låg inlindad i en filt i Hagrids jättelika famn.

"Men hur e de möjligt? Såg du vet vem inte honom? Hur kan han vara vid liv. Frågan blev hängande i luften. Ingen av dem hade något vettigt svar. Hagrid la Harry i Sirius armar, och krafsade ner något på en papperslapp, drog fram en mycket gammal tilltufsad uggla ur rocken och band fast det korta meddelandet i ugglans ben, och därefter slängde han iväg ugglan högt upp i luften, och den började förskrämt flaxa för kung och fosterland.

Sirius tittade fortfarande på Harry och fick syn på ärret som framträdde på pojkens panna.

"Vad har hänt med dig?" viskade han. Han suckade och fortsatte sedan, "Hur kunde han?"

Hagrid, som hört vad Sirius sa, fnös. "Ja du, du vet vem skulle knappast skona nån, va? Ge sig på vem som helst, till och med barn som inte ens kan gå en gång."

Sirius tittade på Hagrid, men valde att inte säga något. Det var inte Voldemort han hade syftat på, utan på Peter. Han kunde helt enkelt inte fatta. Men han visste att han skulle få tag i honom. När den dan kom, skulle han vara en död man. Hagrids uggla kom tillbaka en halvtimme senare, och Hagrid läste meddelandet.

"Sirius, ge han till mej, sa han. Han ska bo hos sin moster." Sirius stirrade på Hagrid och stötte sedan fram;

"Men ja e hans gudfar, låt mig ta honom." Hagrid klev fram och sa med gråten i rösten; "De kan hända, gamle vän, men Dumbledore vet bäst", han snörvlade till. "Men att Harry ska behöva bo hos mugglare e för gräsligt."

Hagrid lyfte upp den nu sovande Harry, och vände sig om för att gå, då sa Sirius; "Ta min motorcyckel, jag kommer ändå inte att behöva den nu."

Sirius såg med stor sorg när de flög iväg i månskenet ovanför skogen. Den siste medlemmen av familjen Potter skulle komma att bli uppfostrade av mugglare, och även om Sirius var hans gudfar, kunde han inte ta ansvar för honom, inte än, han hade en ouppklarad affär med en gammal vän. Han försvann med ett ljudligt PANG och det ända som sedan hördes var en uggla som hoade i natten.

* * *

**Kommentera! Review!  
**


End file.
